So put your drinks up, for Oklahoma
by IntoGBlock
Summary: Dallas/Reader Song used- You and I by Lady Gaga. I thought the song seemed appropriate for Dally.


_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

I watched from the corner, staring directly at him. His tough guy exterior and cocky grin apparent. I missed him a lot. Truth is, a while back, I was once the one who could make him smile like that. The one who had him whipped. This was my first day back in Tulsa, back to Buck's where I'd started out in the beginning. When I first met Dallas Winston.

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

I missed him so much over the two years I left. But I had to leave and make something of myself, and Tulsa wasn't the best place to start. At first, I wasn't like how I am today. I was innocent, small, and happy. After Dallas, I changed. We had met one night here at Buck's, one of his famous parties. And after that, we dated for a whole year and a half. He was my first everything. Kiss, sexual partner, etc. You can understand why I missed him, I guess I could say I love the idiot.

_You said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me this_

He noticed me among a good amount of people, his grin was replaced with a cold look. A look that I had only been the butt of when we broke up. He ordered another beer and I walked over. I planned meeting him again a lot while I was away, what I would say and do. My first idea was to punch him in the face, but that wouldn't be right. Another idea was to talk to him, or make him talk to me. But unfortunately, my emotions had changed my mind for me. Tears crawled down my cheeks as I stood next to him and my body shook. He looked back to notice me crying and his facial expression had not changed.

"Stop your cryin', you're always doin' that (y/n)."

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Oklahoma guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

I sat down next to him and tried to stop my sobs. He didn't care anymore, which didn't surprise me. I had hoped he still did though, because it hurt me. I guess I was wrong, but yet again when wasn't I. Dallas just stared at me, his cold blue eyes bore into my (e/c) ones.

"I'm sorry Dally, I can't help it.." I tried to calm myself down, I didn't want to make myself look like a ditz. He sipped his beer and slammed it down. He then grabbed me by my wrists and led me upstairs. I didn't stop him, because it wouldn't matter anyway.

_It's been two years since I let you go,_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold_

_With a guitar humming and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Ooh-oh ooh-oh_

He sat me on the bed and walked into the small bathroom. I was still crying, and couldn't comprehend what was going on. I heard him rustling in the bathroom, then watched him come back in with a wash cloth.

"Your face is all red, (y/n). What the hell do you think you're doin' comin' round here cryin' like that? In front of a whole bunch of greasers? Are you stupid?"

I just nodded my head as I wet my face with the cool cloth. My throat felt like it was closed when I went to talk. Dally didn't mind anyway, he was too busy yelling. I let him yell, because everything was my fault.

"I..I-I couldn't h-h-help it Dally. I'm so sorry, but I-I-I really couldn't help it. I've really missed you, Dal." Everyone would think of me as an idiot for apologizing to him since I left him. I was selfish, that is true. But he was all I had after Johnny died. All I had for comfort. Sure the Curtis's, Steve, and Two-Bit were there. But Dally was special.

"God dammit, (y/n)." Dally sighed, whipping his face with his hand and plopping down next to me. "You left me here, left me here after everything. Why should I forgive you? You're just another broad."

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I, I_

_Oh yeah!_

_I'd rather die_

_Without you and I_

"Because Dally, I need you." I whispered as I put the cloth down onto the floor. "I ain't like Sylvia, and any other girl you went with. I was your girl, and I really miss you a lot. Dallas Winston, _I love you_."

He did something I wouldn't expect from him, it was the first time I'd seen it happen since Johnny's death. He cried. True tears rolled down Dallas Winston, The Dallas Winston's face. I whipped his tears away, and smiled a sad smile at him. My Dally, my everything.

"I missed you so much... I needed you here with me, why'd you have to leave?" Dally turned to me still crying and I looked down.

"I needed to go somewhere in life, and you know this shitty town wasn't helpin. It held too many memories."

_Something, something about the chase_

_Six whole years_

_I'm a New Jersey woman, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up for Oklahoma_

_For Oklahoma, Oklahoma, I love you_

"You could've just stayed for the gang and me. You didn't have to go." Dallas got up and pulled me up with him and crushed me in a hug. I could feel his tears hitting my shoulder blade as I just rubbed his back. "I fucking needed you here."

"I'm sorry Dally, I'm sorry..." I coaxed to him and his breaths came slower. I pulled him back over to the bed and laid him on it. Kneeling down, I pushed hair out of his face. He watched me and he just made me feel so bad. "You're a real wreck, Dally."

"Yeah, but I'm your wreck." And with that we shared a kiss, the longest kiss we've ever had. I realized how much he truly meant to me, and how much I meant to him. This was how it was supposed to be.

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Baby, I rather die!_

_Without you and I_

He pulled me on top of him, lips still locked. Our kiss became intense and time slowed down. Both pulling clothes off one another, almost as if we needed eachother more then we could even imagine. Love makes you do crazy things, and it makes you hurt. In the end though, you always end up feeling better.

_It's been a long time since I came around._

_Been a long time but I'm back in town._

_This time I'm not leaving without you._


End file.
